


Cousins

by WolfRoseTheRonin



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adoption, Aro is dead, Broadway References, Coping, Cousins, Dancing, Dancing and Singing, Dancing in the Rain, Didyme deserved better, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Laurent deserved better, Mating, Mating Bond, Mother Moon is full, Movie References, Musical References, My First AO3 Post, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, Protective Cousins, Protective Family, Singing, Singing in the Rain, bree tanner deserved better, irina deserved better, no beta we die like men, no one dies, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:13:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20431784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfRoseTheRonin/pseuds/WolfRoseTheRonin
Summary: You read the tags. She deserved better, and no child should be put through what she was put through. But what if she had a cousin who suffered her fate with her? What if this cousin had a little extra and beastly running through his veins? And what if the Olympic Coven had been able to save them?





	1. Newborn Massacre

**Author's Note:**

> There are a few differences to canon here, especially with the existence of lycans, aside from only vamps and shifters.

"SHIT SHIT SHIT!" Jericho yelled, ducking under one of his "coven-members" being thrown through the air.

Or at least, a headless and limbless version of them. All he wanted to do was find his baby cousin and get the hell out of here. She didn't deserve this any more than he did, but seeing how he lied, he felt he deserved worse nonetheless. If he could make sure she survived, he'd happily die if it meant she'd stay that way. He dared to stop for only a quick 2 seconds to look around, hoping to catch at least a glimpse of her, instead catching something in his peripheral.

"WOAH NELLY!" 

Instead of running more, he instead slid and dodged under a swinging fist from one of the "yellow eyes" they were told...ordered, no, FORCED to fight and kill, not that he was gonna go through with it. This long blonde haired male covered in scars had an air of respect, power, death...and WAR about him. Plain and simply put, WAR. He simply LOOKED as though he knew every way to take Jericho down, just by sizing him up with a quick visual analysis.

"General Calamity" seemed to freeze even more still once he looked straight into and noticed Jericho's eyes. Not red like any newborn in existence, but a strange fiery orange and bronze hue. Jasper was about to react when suddenly the strange boy seemed to spin sideways with his arm out, clotheslining one of the newborns out of the air so he went sailing forward still, but spinning backwards instead, head to the ground. The newborn landed at jasper's feet, who instinctively crushed his head underfoot. 

Shattering like glass, along with his spine and neck after two more stomps, Jasper looked up, only to find the other "newborn" gone. He had so little time to think another thought about him, as he saw a trio of these little monstrosities chasing his beloved wife. Big mistake, against both him and his deceptively weak and defenseless little pixie-mate. A former part of himself rose up in sadistic glee, fuming with adrenaline and spite, and Jasper couldn't fault himself for feeling these feelings this time. His wife was off limits. 

Running and weaving and bobbing through these monsters, and even getting a deep cut and a few scratches to his side and shoulder respectively, Jericho finally got to the tree in the clearing where he found Bree. He froze at the look of her. This was not a near 16 year old young lady, nor was it a newly born or sired and "juiced-up version of one of the deadliest creatures on the planet. Simply put, this was a little girl, huddled within herself, hoping that this is all just a bad dream. Alas, even with all his might and ferocity, he could not prove that for her.

Seeing such a sight pushed him beyond all rational thought for a few seconds. Without looking, he caught a newborn, who'd been sent flying by the "yellow-eye" who looked like the human-vampire equivalent of a bear, by the throat. The other hand however changed to grow nails into claws, placing themselves into the vamp's stomach. Lifting her above his head, the newborn could only gasp with shuddered breathes as the other hand proceeded to copy its twin, only facing its knuckles against its partner's, palm the other direction instead. With a slight squat and a spread of his skyward pointing arms, the she-vamp was now in two pieces on the ground, writhing in agony. The now green-yellow and silver eyes focused on her, before the body housing them walked over on tiptoes, before shoving the fist so hard and far through the head, that their were only glassy splinters left.

That nuisance taken care of, his eyes returned to the orangish hue, as he walked back to his little cousin's hiding spot, limping as his side wound hadn't properly healed and his skin was starting to spread its cracks throughout his front and back. She did not even react to his presence till he fell to his knees and wrapped his arms around her. Then "all hell broke loose". A few of the newborns saw them, and with their eyes practically glowing, turn on them with what almost seemed like betrayal of the most infuriating kind on their gaze. But before the raving half dozen could kill them, something else happened. The two males Jericho had technically interacted with, and what looked like female versions of them, attacked the vicious youngsters first. The females tackled one at the same time from different angles, sending a waist-up and waist-down portion tumbling with each one, while the blonde and raven males respectively handled the last three and two.

"The Corporal", as Jericho thought to call him, expertly dispatched the two with well placed strikes courtesy of martial arts prowess and super strength. Taking off and destroying their heads and chests with a few chops, punches, and a well times exhale, even though it wasn't needed but as a "habit" it seemed. The "Bear Man" simply stomped one to death simply y stepping on him, while he smashed the other twos heads together. Oddly enough, it didn't kill them, leaving them with cracked faces and obvious dizziness with how they were swaying like someone who a fatality from Mortal Kombat as about to be performed on. Instead he seemed to laugh, not out of sadism or evil, but enjoyment and surprise that they withstood his attack. With a flex of his arms and a wink towards the huddled children, odd yet charming and kinda funny, he pounded his fists together, smashing through the back of their skulls and coming through their nose area and face, meeting in the middle.

With those impressive displays of timing and battle prowess finished, they all four turned to the cowering teens. The raven haired woman stepped beside "The Corporal", while the blonde woman, no, goddess, stood beside the mountain of a man with the short dark hair. While "The Corporal" stared at them with a ready sense of predetermined movement and inquisitiveness, he also did so to Jericho with wonder and intrigue, as though he never saw another humanoid ANYTHING in his life before him. The pixie woman looked on with pity alongside the goddess, the latter with an almost far away look, as though she was almost seeing through them and into their hearts. Meanwhile the vamp-bear looked at them with worry and even a light and weightless sense of ease, not out of strength and pride in his power, but in a sense that he knew he didn't have to do anything because these two little ones would not. Only after acknowledging this, Jericho tightened is grip on the still quivering and whimpering Bree.

It was only when the last two vampires with light eyes they saw at the start of this battle walked over, did Jericho and Bree realize that said battle was over. The giant wolf monsters were no where to be seen from their current position, all the newborns were dead, and all of the "yellow eyes" were right in front of them, except for the human girl and the "bronze haired telepath" they were all told about and drilled to kill no matter what. The last two vamps walked in front of the other four, only to kneel in front of the curled up teens, with looks of understanding, authority, and even more pity.

"Hello there young ones, my name is Carlisle Cullen, and this is my wife, Esme. we are the leaders of our coven." Said the now confirmed leader. His wife simply smiled a motherly smile and tilted her head while doing so, in a way that made their hearts ache. He continued, "Now it seems that from what I've gathered during this unfortunate battle, is that neither of you attempted to hurt us, in fact" he looked directly at Jericho, "YOU even helped my sons with two of these newborns. Am I correct, young man?"

Jericho was not afraid of many things. Sure, he had a coupe phobias and even some medical issues that made him uneasy around people in general, now permanent for eternity it would seem, but he wasn't scared of every nook sand cranny with a shadow. But authority scared him because of his and Bree's past. Sternness turned to tiredness, which turned to annoyance, which turned to anger, which turned sometimes to far worse things. But he had to put on a brave face, so he forced himself to feel and "be" neutral yet guarded and protective of the shivering bundle in his arms.

"Yes sir, that did happen sir." Jericho replied quickly and formally. Mr. Cullen however had a slight downward twitch of the lip at the second "sir", but he seemed top let it pass. He simply turned to his wife, who looked at her husband with a determined look, then to the newborns with kindness and a soft light in her golden eyes.

"Why did you not fight, surely you have your reasons" She then asked, in a voice smooth as caramel and soft as silk, almost like some ethereal deity of earth, life, love, or something of the sort. It instantly made Bree stop whimpering, and peeked from Jericho's clothing and chest, only to meekly reply with, "I-I di-d-didn't want to f-fight, i w-was sc-scared."

Stuttering over her words she sunk back into Jericho's hold, her elder cousin keeping her close as she still left one eye from her small hiding space to view these strange people. Jericho lightly sent one hand to wade through her waist-length hair, attempting to calm her. It seemed to do the trick, as she relaxed and almost seemed to purr. He looked away from the Cullens to burrow his face against the top of her head, kissing her crown and humming a strange tune to her. The giant seemed to actually recognize the tune, recognizing where it comes from, though keeping himself contained and quiet, not interrupting the sweet and almost cute scene before him. 

The pixie was soon stiff as a board and eyes clouded with what looked like small, well, clouds. She then shook once it was ending, with "The Corporal" holding her steady and running his hand softly across her cheek, caressing her face with all the love and care of a porcelain doll's owner. Suddenly she looked at her "parents" and said" They're here.", with finality, then turning to look at the wood line then the two children. Suddenly a smell wafted through the air, taking the attention of the newborns, and causing "Corporal" and "Bear-Man" to kneel and help pick up the children. The small girl had burrowed deeper into the "wild-looking" boy, who in turn curled around her, with an almost empty look, yet staring so hard in a random direction forward to himself that it looked like he'd seen a ghost.

From the tree line appeared the archetypes of this now bested army, the telepathic bronze-haired yellow-eyed vampire, and his human. The girl who's scent their leader was so adamant about his sires learning, and desiring. The two children held each other, yet Jasper felt no desire for tearing out Bella's throat from them, on fear from the girl, and fear from the boy FOR the girl. It made him stop for a moment and pause. Emmett did as well, now noticing the shivering that BOTH of the young newborns were doing. It unnerved the brothers, who each felt a strange need to help these two. Once they all walked and met at the ever growing bonfire of parts of their now deceased adversaries, the Cullens softly motioned for the children to kneel, Jasper standing guard alongside Emmett. 

But the children seemed to change their tune even more once the arrivals of the pixie's vision finally appeared from the sudden rolling mists. Bree trembled even more, but made no sound. It was as though she was trying to hide, yet could not move for fear of both the new arrivals, and those surrounding her. Jericho, however, reacted differently. His pupils seemed to turn to slits, the orange and bronze turning to crimson and black. What came from his mouth surprised the "Yellow Eyes", as they assumed that he had no idea of the new arrivals, though you would be fooled by his seething rage pouring off of him in waves, and his fangs sharpening and lengthening as he looked up from his "care package", almost sounding animalistic with his pronunciation.

"VOLTURI."


	2. Italian Instigating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Volturi appear and try to do their usual shtick, but because I'm the author a certain little angel survives alongside her "new friend".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you will find out, hybrids in different genres and universes and franchises are revered for a reason. Also I'm changing the Volturi's "extermination squad" a bit. As well as who is in charge, and how many of them and self-righteous douchebags or not.

When that title was spewed from the young boy's mouth like it was poison, Esme and Carlisle immediately turned to each other with looks of surprise and worry. More-so Esme than Carlisle on the "worry" part, the former of whom turned to the children, instead seeing what could have amounted to a scared rabbit and a rabies infested wild animals with how they were acting. Her motherly instincts going into overdrive, she kneeled beside them to lay a hand on their shoulders, causing both to pause and look at her. The young girl looked as though if she wasn't made of immortal and diamond dense marble, her eyes would be waterfalls, and the boy looked as though his eyes belonged more to an animal or even, dare Esme think, a demon, than a small teenaged child. His fangs even appeared more cylindrical and thick than normal vampire fangs when they are elongated, but she brushes those two visuals aside in place of attempting to comfort them, as she was bound to do with anyone in need.

"Please don't be alarmed little ones. We are going to do everything in our power to help you." she started with an air of calm and serenity. The young boy stopped his frothing and the girl stopped shaking, both still breathing deeply as the paid all of the attention to this woman, who had done simply a kind gesture of contact. Simple as that gesture was, she had no idea how alien it felt to the two children, but she would in time. 

"They are coming simply to ask questions, nothing more. If they do, we will beg your cases." She leaned forward, almost touching her forehead to theirs. "You have my word."

The two newborns immediately calmed down, themselves not knowing why exactly they trusted this woman's words, but did so nonetheless. They felt safe with this woman, not unlike the four that saved them, but still different. The Cullens immediately noticed the lax forms of the children, although the girl was still being cradled to the chest of the boy, not unlike a protective primate keeping its charge safe from predators. But they started shaking again once they looked up at the figures from the mist who had, at last, stopped moving. The Volturi were here, and by the look on Jane's face, they were either disappointed, or extremely happy.

"It would seem that we missed the fun, Carlisle. Hmm. A Pity", the tiny witch stated, with glee in her eyes.

Carlisle politely responded with a, "Yes Jane, it would appear as such."

Heidi had a sultry smirk and an air of humor to go with her contribution to the conversation. "Have we missed an after party, or what Doc?" Heidi was known for teasing, but the charms worked not on the good doctor, even if they were in good nature. His wife simply stood up in between the sides of the sitting children and her husband, sharing a smirk. He returned it in kind.

Carlisle then stated, "If you wish to come back with us to our home and discuss these events, me and my family would more than accommodating. I only ask that once you leave you give the kings and queens my regards, of course, heh heh.", with his own sense of mirth.

Edward, however, simply held his girlfriend tighter, while also realizing that he had a hard time reading the minds of the two newborns his siblings had "detained". The girl for all intents and purposes, seemed like any other vampire, yet her mind seemed like a misty meadow, unable to be peered through. The boy however, his mind was like a forest, a raging thunderstorm, and ancient maze like ruins. In short, unreadable, incorruptible, and inescapable. If Edward ever got into his head by his own means, he's sure that he'd never be able to get out. There was no doubt, there was something about this "thing" that looked, at the moment, like any other vampire.

Speaking of, Jane herself seemed to notice the two children, and she wasn't exactly "pleased as punch". She felt almost betrayed, in a sense, seeing as she let's her position and power go to her head, she felt that unaccounted newborns, a law-break for their kind, was something that could be directed at her, seeing as she was a member of the authority and royalty of their race. Was she a bit egotistical? Yes, yes she was, and she believed that she had the action to back up that ego. What she saw, with a clear and conscious state of work-mind, was two unaccounted for newborns that seemed to be part of a huge fight and borderline assassination attempt. As her position dictates, she now has to exact judgment and punishment. Her somewhat-sadistic personality simply dictates that she can be a dick about it.

"So," she starts with a slight upturn of the corner of her mouth, looking between Carlisle and Esme, and the two children huddled together, "why are there two walking rule infringements, and why are they not burning alongside the rest of them? I suspect that you DO have a reason, or is it information you need? Because if so", she states with a sudden sadistic smirk, one that in no way should ever be on any child or teen's face, "I'd be happy to oblige."

"No thank you Jane. it's quite alright. We have a reason. One that coincides with the rules and laws, I assure you." Esme declared. She knew that while the Volturi were lawbringers and rule-keepers, they bended the rules ever so slightly in their favor, as to be expected from someone with power. While not full blown megalomaniacs, a few, if not most of them, sure enough fit the bill. To be fair, ego more easily goes to the heads of the "best of the best", no matter the profession, skill, or talent. She felt love, hope, and care in all things, creatures, animals, and people alike, but even she knew that there are some who love only themselves, and their own agendas. There was only so much she could do. Now, that would not stop her from being kind, courteous and respectful, but meek, complacent, compliant and subservient? Oh, that is something she would not be.

Jane looked at them, wondering if she felt merciful or playful today, when she noticed how they looked. The girl reminded Jane of herself before...Aro...had saved her and her twin brother, Alec, even though she would never admit "such weakness" out loud. No, stop, that's Aro's line of thinking. And now the Volturi, they've changed...somewhat, but still. She'd be too embarrassed to say so, much less lose her pride. The boy, however, Jane knew what he was immediately, just by the smell and look of him. One good thing that she, and many of the Volturi, will still treasure in Aro's memory, are is history lessons and vast knowledge he taught them, and left behind...even if some of that knowledge shook her to her core. Hybrids, Are, DANGEROUS. There are obvious reasons for it, such as how any supernatural creature is deadly and powerful by default, and the fact that they have abilities of both species they're made up of. The other reasons, sometimes you can't tell from a glance what species they're a hybridization OF, or if they have the shared weaknesses of their component parts, if any at all. 

Felix however, cocky as always, wanted a challenge that wasn't the Cullen's bear for once, and decided to start something. He believed, no matter what, that anything as strong as him or Emmett Cullen deserved to be challenged, not as a sign of defiance, but reverence. Strength wasn't everything, he knew that, but "if you've got it, flaunt it". And he had it, in droves. Moving forward and having just opened his mouth to speak, Jane simply gave him a pointed glare, but one filled with tiredness, having dealt with his shtick before, and simply showing in her eyes worry for him. She may be a bitch sometimes, but especially these days, she wasn't heartless. She had friends, and she'd be damned if she didn't do anything to stop them from getting hurt or worse, even if it was because of their own (stupid) decisions. 

Heidi seemed to realize what Jane was going for, but simply stood beside Alec who shrugged his shoulders at her when she looked to him with a cocked eyebrow. They both knew something was up with the male newborn for Felix to think he'd be a challenge, but for Jane to be even the slightest tad bit protective, and of one of the physically strongest beings on the planet? Something was up, but neither Alec nor Heidi could recall the exact subtext of what Jane was trying to imply without causing a scene, not that they even knew what they didn't know, if that makes any sense...history class was something they skipped as often as they could, unfortunately for them...or at least Felix in a minute if he got his way. 

Jane turned to look the Patriarch and Matriarch of the Olympic Coven, just a tad bit quicker than she should have. What? She was a bit startled, but she was trying not to let it be known. She had an image and reputation to uphold after all.

"Carlisle, Esme, you do know the rules of our species, correct?" she started, trying to hold an air of professionalism. "If you would be so kind, could you explain your reasons for keeping these two alive, and not the rest?" she concluded, eyeing the smoldering pile of carcasses near them all.

Carlisle noticed all of the little actions these four were taking, slightly perturbed by Jane's, as he never saw her like this, even in all the time after...Aro's leaving...and as a doctor and "people person", he noticed these things easily. It shook him slightly, as he quickly deduced, alongside his son Edward in a mental conversation, that something was almost SCARING JANE. That was a though that both weirded out and scared them. He personally figured out that it must have something to do wth the two newborns, as nothing else was new to Jane in their current situation, as far as he knew. 

With his own unique air of professionalism, he began his explanation.  
"These two refused to fight, and I can even smell that they have no human blood within them that isn't their own...They have been starving themselves" Noticing Jane's eyes widen ever so slightly, then nodding, he continued. "What's more, is that above all of that, the young gentleman here even aided two of my sons in battle, even after Jasper attempted to take his head off. That was most unexpected, but much appreciated, and it seems that my daughters noticed as well, as all four saved them both from a half-dozen of their own 'coven mates'" he somewhat had a disappointed glare reserved for himself at that title, "who took notice of his actions as well. They both turned against them to save either themselves or my family. For that i have granted them mercy." the good doctor finished, his hand on his wife's shoulder, and the other hand's fingertips grazing the boys shoulders as he continued to look down in what appeared to be a mix of protection for his bundle, and shame for himself, if his ragged breathes were anything to go by.

The next words stated made Jericho freeze, as his eyes widened as Felix finally spoke his mind. "That boy is powerful, I can sense it. I wish to test him." But Jericho simply curled himself over Bree more while turning sideways, putting her closer to the "beauty goddess" and bear-man. For some reason a small minuscule part of him trusted her with them. That said a lot, more than he could fathom trying to literally say out loud. If the big "dark-cloak" was looking for a fight, Jericho would oblige if it meant the focus was on him. He turned to look down at Bree, who looked up to him with innocent eyes full of sadness and fear. He would do his damndest to make it go away, and if it means fighting that behemoth, then so be it.

Standing up he simple walked forward, brushing through Carlisle's hand on his shoulder, while Felix himself walked forward to meet his new foe. They stood before each other, Felix over a head taller, but Jericho did not back down, he knows he hasn't faced stronger, but he's faced bigger. 

Felix decided to make his claim, stating "By my own admission if he proves strong enough he will not be held responsible for ay wrongs whatsoever. If he has done no wrong anyhow, then it will simply be a gauging of his abilities in case of future threats."

Esme almost went forward to stop this, but her husband laid his hands upon her shoulder. Carlisle knew the only back draw to his wife's compassion what that she cared too much. If that was even possible, but nonetheless he knew to hold her back or else she'd put herself between them. He was scared, but for his wife or the two boys, he couldn't really tell which he was more scared for. Then the young boy dashed the last few feet forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a rollercoaster to write. Exhaustion will do that to you.


	3. Romanian Roughhousing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Felix and Jericho have a slight bought of "sportsmanship", while Bree is trusted to stay back, safe and sound...big cousin Jericho's gotta go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be sporadic with my postage dates. I'm hoping at the latest it'll be once-a-week, best case one-every-two-days.

CRACK  
Jericho was sent flying from Felix's strike he didn't see coming, an honest mistake on his part for simply surging forward like an animal and not a warrior. A mistake, which the feeling in his cheek is now paying for.  
CRA-CRACK  
Make that his entire backside and a tree paying for his recklessness, but he would not go down without a fight, or proving himself.

Jericho's P.O.V

Ah, nope, never mind, now its my back and head too. This guy hits hard, harder than even the newborns did. I rub my jaw, realizing that thankfully, the cracks are healing, sealing themselves shut, meaning for all intents and purposes, I look like any other vampire right now. They probably just assume heal fast or I'm just a bit harder or softer than normal vamps. Let them think what they want, right now I just wanna smack this jerk around. This time, he wont see me coming, and if he does, he won't see the blow.

Felix's P.O.V

This one tried to rush me straightforwardly like some bull. Impatient yet driven, I like that in an opponent. Impressive speed alongside reaction time, but utterly futile. So I struck him quick and hard with a right cross, sending him flying across the field and into the tree line, quiet literally. Oh well, if he cannot handle a simple smack into a tree, then he isn't worth the effort. But what's this? He's getting back up with little ticks of discomfort? Must be a leftover of his human interactions with his environment and nervous system. He seems to be healing rather quickly, I can see the cracks receding. Must be his bodies' way of compensating for the fact that he can take a hit, but his body apparently cannot. And what's this? oh-ho-ho, he's preparing to rush me again. This should be fun. I notice the cracks are fully gone, and his body goes rigid in a stance that speaks from experience fighting foes bigger and tougher than yourself. His eyes even glow red with an almost ethereal orangish hue. This could take a while.

3'rd Person P.O.V

They clashed again, only this time Jericho going for an double-uppercut to Felix's chest, Felix using both hands to stop Jericho and grab his fists, stopping him not but an inch before impact. The rush of air from his blow pushed Felix's coat open, surprising the giant. Jericho, a three-quarter foot shorter, kept trying to force his fists upward, while Felix was trying to keep them from advancing, both pushing their foreheads forward glaring, head-butting and pushing back and forth with their heads, growling and snarling like wild animals fighting in a pen. Jericho pulled his hands back to slam his palms forward, but Felix did the same.

Their hands now looked , palm to palm with fingers entwined, they pushed back and forth, digging their heels against the ground digging inches deep again and again. Back and forth they went, almost creating a small rectangle of upturned grass where an entire two fridges could lay on their back top to bottom long ways. After an entire two minutes of this, they stayed in the center, neither gaining nor giving ground. This was two unstoppable forces becoming immovable objects. Titans of strength and power, facing each other like the mythological characters of old. All of a sudden Jericho started chuckling, which soon turned into up roaring laughter. Felix, however, gritted his teeth, smirked up the corner of his mouth, and simply asked a single question filled with mirth and pride, and possibly ego.

"What's so funny child?"  
"Nothing jolly giant, except you've lost."

Felix actually stopped partway struggling to himself laugh at the statement, not noticing Jericho's foot placement changing.

"Are you sure about that you tiny little newborn? Ahaha!"

Jericho, faster than the blink of an eye, turned sideways and slipped his foot behind Felix's own front-positioned foot, and proceed to pull his back and send a punch raining down to Felix's midsection all while giving his own retort.

"Yep."

Felix bounced of the ground from the force, and Jericho rushed to the spinning vamp to knee him in the stomach towards his raised elbow.

"Yep."

The elbow dropped, and so did Felix.

"YEP."

Jericho turned around from him, lightly spitting onto the ground off to the side to get a bad taste out of his mouth, only to walk back to the Cullen's noticing the blonde goddess having her arms circled around his baby cousin's shoulders, who didn't look at all scared or hurt but rather almost content and hopeful. She must have wanted to run up and help him, and the blonde stopped her with a comfortable hold. It made him smile, reminiscing about the times at school where she'd step between him and his latest bully, or at least the bully of whatever poor sap Jericho tried to help and protect, till his smile faltered because the bear-like one's did as well. Jericho turned just a second too late and received an ear-splitting boom along with a hard blow to the face as a result of his failure to make sure his opponent stayed down. The boulder his back placed itself within was just a third and final reminder. His head and arms slouched in a sagging motion, restricted by the slight hold the hole he made in the rock had on his form.

Bree gasped in shock at how lifeless his sagged form looked, only for Felix to turn to her with a glare that was half annoyed half amused. Bree simply turned away with a squeak of fright and buried her face in the blonde's stomach, shivering in fright. The blonde and her mate, it would seem, growled a challenge to the supposed "strongest of their species", daring him to make a move. He was only interested in spooking the child, yet he didn't expect the comeuppance. 

A light rumble of stones.

The soft patter of feet planting themselves, along with knees and knuckles, onto the ground.

Felix turned around to see the kneeling and folded backwards body of his beaten foe shaking and swaying side to side but just a few inches. He then stood, still folded over himself backwards, till he froze, bones cracking as he suddenly lurched forward, his top half folded over with a quick crackling of bones. He swayed a tad more, before his bent over form went ramrod parallel to the ground, his head then turning up, his jaw hanging limp. His body bent this way and that along with his head and shoulders till he stood up straight, and he simply grabbed his jaw and reset it. Everyone stared on in different mixtures of fright, understanding, awe, and realization. He simply said one thing before seemingly transforming and rushing Felix again.

"Is that the best you got you INSUFFERABLE-FUCKING-SIMPLETON?!"

The now half-foot taller and more fanged creature with a pulse, that used to be a somewhat terrified newborn vampire, was now rushing for Felix, who realized what he was facing. A hybrid of Lycan and Vampire, normally foes who very rarely come together in camaraderie or even passion. If the latter, then creatures like this one charging at him were the result of said union. Their fists reared back and struck each other, only to do it again, and again, then to deploy a "rapid-fire-fisticuffs" approach to each other. Once again Jericho tried to trip Felix, but he was ready for it, jumping over Jericho's twisting form and outstretched leg. Only Jericho knew it wouldn't work a second time, spinning in the air with his hands propelling him from the ground, only to mid-air roundhouse Felix's face into the dirt. It was so over-the-top and cheesy you could play an 80's rock ballad over it, but none could deny the small amount of scheming put into that strike.

With that, Jericho had won the little exhibition bout, but at the cost of all energy he had. He started to walk back to the Cullens, shifting back to how he looked before, his clothes now ragged and wrinkled with a slight tear hear and there, but his eyes a more green-gold, with flecks of black sprinkled in, almost like the eyes of some strange animal. Once he was about halfway across the field, his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and as he fell, his arm reached towards his cousin, intent on trying to reach her. Before he fell, Alice ran forward and caught the child, holding him close and helping his decent slow down and then carrying him back to his cousin, who was shaking like a leaf till she grabbed ahold of Jericho. She burrowed him into her, her arms under his and his head limp on her shoulder. The four Cullen kids gather around and help them up, just in case he decided to drop dead. Being held up by Jasper and Alice, each under an arm, he whispered one ting before falling meek and silent as Felix rose up and righted himself.

"Thank you all."

Felix looked on in amazement at this ferocious predator, now a meek and tired pup. It's always a good thing for hidden potential to be unlocked, yet to know of it's potential from the start? Now that is something truly marvelous. Heidi meanwhile finally had enough of this dick-measuring contest and walked up to smack the back of Felix's head. Good thing too, because the "tiny twins" were ready to do it for her...together...at the same time...with their gifts. So Felix finally adjusted his clothing and cloak, only to say his verdict on Jericho.

"This little one may live. He has near-complete control of himself, and seems to know his limits and how to work with them." He brushed off some stray dirt from his chest before closing his cloak once again. "However, if he ever has an issue or problem, and none of you can fix it, I will be back and do my duty to al supernatural species, particularly and especially ours." He leveled his glare at Jericho, who weakly growled and smirked right back at the giant, who finished his decision. "Take care to have a leash ready, just in case." With a smirk he and Heidi walked off to stand behind Alec and Jane while facing bac the way they came through the mist, knowing Jane had just one declaration saved for the girl. Afterwards they'd either be on their way, or they'd put the girl down, then be on their way.

Jane looked Carlisle and Esme in the eyes, then Jericho as well. She uttered a mere handful of words, "She poses no threat of revealing our species to the world. She may live.", then placed her hand on her brother's shoulders to come with them. Alec bowed to Carlisle and Esme, then retreated with his sister and friends into the mist.

Only once they were gone did Bree super speed her way across the few feet to her cousin and glomp him, taking them both down to the ground. Him on his rear end, she between his bent upwards legs hugging him close. He simply chuckled, coughing up a small speckle of blood from the corner of his mouth he easily wiped away. They would need a living freight train with the best damn right hook-left cross combo in the world to separate them. Wrapping his arms around her, he simply reassured her he was alright, not wanting her to think he strained himself too far. "It's alright baby cousin, heh heh, I'm no going anywhere." And he'd be damned if he broke that promise any time soon.

Only once they stood up did Jericho start to stagger and suddenly fall to his knees in a coughing fit. Wiping the excess phlegm from the corner of his mouth, he sat up in time for Bree to kneel before him, checking him over to make sure he healed properly. Seething with worry and happiness, she wrapped her arms around his neck once again, his arms doing the same around her back. She still had words for him, however. As much as she loved him, he was still an idiot, but her idiot.

"Why why WHY do you keep doing this?!" she started, already having taken multiple labored breathes from trying to cry so much. "You're not invincible, please don't ever get hurt that badly again cuz, please jericho?" she finished, startlingly quiet and meek, like a lamb. 

He chuckled while tightening his hug before pulling her away, his hands on her shoulders. "C'mon Bree, at least I didn't lose right, ha ha." ... She simply looked even more sullen, and he realized that humor isn't what was needed right now. "Heh, now look, I know you worry, but it's my job to make sure you're safe, and if I gotta either lose a fight or get my ass kicked to Timbucktoo and back, then I will. And besides, the only person I'm afraid of is you baby cuz." She reared back and slugged his arm, a slight crack heard as one appeared from under his shirt, obviously reaching from his shoulder and appearing at the base of his neck, atop his tank top collar. "Ouch! Jeez Louise Bree, I'm just messing..but are you hurt?" he asked seriously, now checking her for injuries or cracks.

She merely shook her head with a light smile, back to being as quiet as a church mouse. Her emotions get the better of her, causing her to speak more than she ever normally would, but still. Now she was feeling tiny again, safe with him oh for sure, but always meek and keeping to herself. She couldn't help it, especially considering that they still had an audience. Jericho noticed too, looking up and chuckling softly before sighing. He looked at Carlisle and cleared his throat to ask one simple question, "Sir, what happens now?" Esme kneeled beside them both to help them to their feet and said something that made the eyes of the children sparkle in wonder and questioning, "We go home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So you can totally see where this going, right? Okay, sarcastic role-plying for the sake of that joke aside, if anyone has any comments or thoughts or constructive criticism, I'd/we'd happily accept.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussions of rules and regulations occur, and a couple little teens find comfort in the thoughts words and even arms of others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW Jacob never got hurt so Edward and Bella are present for the whole "at-home" discussion.

Running beside her big cousin, Bree still couldn't bring herself to comprehend the situation, as weird as life already had become compared to THIS "simple" situation. Here they are, going "home" with a coven, no, a FAMILY of Vegetarian vampires to a place where they said that they could take care of them. Now, Bree and Jericho loved movies and books, but even they knew that making a "take care of them" joke or reference would be in bad tastes, and they already were proven to exemplary people, these Cullens. So far, they had no reason to doubt their good intentions. And Jericho himself had seen two of them keep his baby cousin safe, and one stopped him from face planting and possibly choking on his own blood. For that, he was MORE than thankful. 

Esme and Carlisle were ecstatic about the opportunity to respectively help and teach new members of their species, and if their parental sides were flaring up too, then who would blame them. That's what you get when a caring couple who loves children of any age, immortal or otherwise, were given two scared and insecure teenagers...go figure. Rosalie and Emmett were having weird feelings tied to these children, the girl in particular, not knowing why they felt so protective of them, but Carlisle should know, and given how the Jericho didn't mind when Rose held on to the girl whilst he and Felix had their "gentlemen's disagreement". Alice and Jasper were feeling the same type of feelings, only reversed, having a strange almost "fondness" for them both, but Jericho, how to say, "interested" them more it would seem. But Alice still couldn't understand why she rushed to stop his face from kissing the clearing's floor, not that it wasn't because of kindness, it was, but there was something else. 

And Jasper himself could not understand why he wasn't feeling like he always used to around newborns. He hadn't been around that many in the past few decades, but it was always consistent. PTSD and a desire to keep a balance of harmony drove him to borderline despise newborns, and, if need be, kill them, but these two made him feel sad instead of angry, and it was a kind of sad filled with pity and understanding. Edward was, as always, weary of people who were hard for him to read, if not impossible, then he was outright scared of the potential for damage someone could cause...so maybe he relied on his gift too much, but it was a part of him ,and no one could fault him for that. But he didn't feel threatened, and what he could pick up from his siblings INCLUDING Jasper was nothing but acceptance and pity and even affection, so he found solace in that. Bella meanwhile remembered all of the lore she had learned already and quickly pieced together what was happening, and realized without a doubt that she was safe. Call it a hunch, but what she was really excited for was new family members.

Suddenly, they all stopped, and Alice tried to call out to the children, "Wait guys!", but it didn't work. Or rather, it did, just not that well, as the kids stopped while also turning around and so they tripped and fell, tumbling on top of each other into a heap of limbs. Getting up from atop Jericho's backside, Bree pushed her long hair from her face, getting up onto her knees beside Jericho as turns over onto his rear and does the exact same thing. Emmett, Alice and Bella couldn't help but laugh like no tomorrow, while Jasper simply held his face in his hand chuckling, and Rosalie had a big smile on her face and was trying to not even chuckle. She had an image to preserve, after all. Edward simply looked at his parents, raising an eyebrow and telepathically asking, "Are you SURE about this?", adding in a mental laugh. They simply turned and smiled at their son, not even needing to answer.

The kneeling girl and sitting boy, picked the leaves out of their hair, simply looked questioningly and grumpy respectively, at the pixie woman, but she simply raised a finger and pointed it forward a couple times. Turning around, their mouths gaped at the mansion of glass, wood, and brick. Kneeling down between them, Alice then pushed both of their jaws up, but they didn't notice for they were still staring at the place that looked like it didn't come from a catalogue, but as though the catalogue was based around IT. Emmett walked up behind the children and by the scruffs of their shorts and jackets, hoisted them back to their feet. Only then did they taker their gaze from the house, simply to lose their sight when, while chuckling his titanic but off, Emmett then proceeded to ruffle their hair, making is swish and sway all of the place. Jericho and Bree then, in a partly creepy partly cute, both pushed his hands away and tried to smooth down their hair, and Rosalie and Alice couldn't help but feel that if they didn't have such good composure, they'd coo over how adorable these two were. But Alice wasn't ALWAYS swooning this way or that over everything, and Rosalie had an icy face to hide behind. 

With a motion of their hands, Carlisle and Esme ushered Edward and Bella forward into the house, then turned to the new arrivals, who both simply looked down sheepishly at their muddy shoes and dirt caked pants, with Jericho rubbing the back of his neck, and Bree with her hands clasped together in front of her. Jericho stuttering out a quick, "Uh-uhm, sir, ma'am, we're f-filthy. We wouldn't want to m-mess up your h-home." and looking bashful whilst doing so. 

Bree merely looked up at them from under her hair, squeaked lightly, then nodded as well before hiding behind Jericho again. Either she forgot that Rosalie and Emmett were behind her, or she trusted them. Jericho didn't know which, but he didn't feel like he had to protect her from them. Jasper felt sheepishness and reprehension from them, they were nothing but respectful, and he felt a tad bit of fear, and immediately he shared a look with his darling wife, who walked up to them with a smile on her face ad a twinkle in her eyes. "Don't worry, it's not like we can't clean any dirt and whatnot. Plus I've got extra clothes for you both. And before you even think about declining, we're also making sure you both shower. You smell, no pun intended, like death." She looked directly at Jericho before continuing, "and you, young man, are sweaty and have shreds of oak in your hair." she finished, with a smirk on her face. 

Jericho merely nodded his head, Bree muttering a tiny "thank you", and Alice was beaming with cheer inside. Taking one of each of the teen's hands, she then pulled them along and past the sliding doorway into the house's living room, where Bella was already seated sideways in Edward's lap, whispering sweet nothings into his ear, making him laugh. Whilst standing there holding Alice's hands, the others came in around the children, and after closing the door, simply went to their seats except for Rose, who merely stood beside Alice and took Bree's hand from Alice. Bree's other hand went down and clasped Jericho's squeezing in reassurance before letting go of him. He didn't know why, but he trusted his baby cousin with this woman, icy as she seemed, passive and aggressive all at once, yet to them she seemed almost like a hawk or some time of watching guardian, silly as he thought that might be. 

They were soon both lead up to a pair of rooms across from each other and then lightly tugged into separate ones. Jericho weighed his feet down and turned around to face Bree's direction, going into what he could guess from what he saw through the open door to be Rosalie's room. He even sounded off what seemed to be a puppy-like whimper for a second, before he was hugged by Alice around the shoulders. Rosalie simply smile and nodded at them both before wrapping an arm softly around Bree's arm, rubbing it up and down in a soothing motion. He simply shagged his shoulders and gave a flicker of a smile to is cousin as she did the same. Then, due to Alice's exuberance, they were both dragged into the separate rooms. 

With Alice, Jericho stood there with his head down, and with them both being nearly the same height, it seemed like Jericho shrunk a few, now seemingly now bigger than 5'8&1/2", to Alice's 5'10". It was strange, but with a quick miniscule vision, Alice already knew what he was, and so didn't get weirded-out or anything. She merely walked toward the now shorter boy, and simply grasped his shoulders and pulled him into a hug.  
"Don't worry, none of those awful things are going to happen to you ever again." she said with finality, pulling away but keeping her hands on his shoulders.

"Huh? How did you..." He was flabbergasted by her knowledge of what he can only assume to be his past events she was referencing, but she merely winked and pointed to her eyes, a small cloud of white and grey swirling in both, the kind he saw when she foretold the Volturi's arrival. It suddenly clicked for him in this world of supernatural creatures and abilities, "You're a seer?", he said near silent with awe and wonder evident on his face.

She giggled while spinning herself around once and raising her hands up to the ceiling. "In the stony marble flesh baby. Ha ha." 

Her voice and body seemed to be the epitome of the word FLOURISH. What she was hoping for worked, as he seemed to start giggling like a child, calming down and looking less stiff. He was beginning to feel comfortable, and for some reason, she reveled in that, feeling accomplished, like she was wanting to do nothing but help the poor kid. She simply watched as his shoulders rose and fell with his giggles, and a warmth filled her that she didn't think her undead heart could feel anymore. She loved her family, she loved her parents, she loved her siblings, and she loved her husband, but right now, she's sure she loves this kid too. She can't explain it, but as she ushers him to the shower and looks through her closet for clothes that the boy can wear, she can ask Carlisle while Jericho is washing. Daddy always knew what to do.

With Rosalie, Bree was somewhat shrunken in on herself, but seemed at ease with the ice queen, who didn't mind "chaperoning" the young girl into this new life for the moment. Rosalie however, noticing the light, pure white extremely thin lines running down her arms from under her shirt sleeves, and lightly grasped the girls wrist and shoulder. Bree gasped lightly, noticing what was showing, then looking Rosalie in the eyes, knew that she wouldn't get away without talking about this. Bree whimpered lightly, seeming like a kitten, so small and skittish. Rosalie simply pushed her form into the girl's side, in a somewhat controlling yet comforting manner, her eyes burning gold as she let out a light rumble, her instincts telling her to make sure the girl felt comfortable, safe, and secure. The girl let her arm go limp in Rosalie's hold, so it would seem that she was right n her approach. Given her "twin's" numerous wounds, she could tell the difference between a vampire's scars from before AND after transformation ... these scars were from before. Not just a couple on her wrist, but there were scars running up all over her arm, crisscrossed and even a few jagged ones that left little divets and bumps, having never properly healed, and now were permanent.

The young girl in question refused to look this strong and fierce woman in the eyes, instead finding the dark shade of carpet rather interesting. Rosalie was having none of that, and with her hand that was holding Bree's shoulder now ever so softly grasped her chin, bringing her face to meet Rosalie's. Bree seemed to even be crying, and not just tears of venom, but actual water. This shocked Rosalie, but knowing that she was related to whatever "hybrid" that was her cousin, Rosalie wouldn't be surprised at this point, so she took it in stride, seeking to comfort the girl, starting with a simple, "It'll be alright sweetheart. Nothing will ever hurt you like that again, or make you feel like you need to keep it inside, do you understand sweetie?" she asked.

Nodding was all Bree could do was let her few tears trail down her face as she dove forward to embrace the taller woman, unable to help herself but to sob into her chest, her arms weakly holding onto her sides. Rosalie had not exactly expected this, but did not hate it either, as she then wrapped her arms around the girl, walking them over to her bed so they could sit down. Holding the girl close so she could let it out, it was clear she had this built up, and either he cousin didn't know, or Bree could tell that Rosalie knew enough on the subject to trust her. Either way, Rosalie had a child to comfort. Putting one hand on her back rubbing around in circles, and the other on the back of her head, as she let the little teenager cry to her undead heart's content. Something in her own being felt a draw to this girl, and she couldn't understand what it was, but the part of her that she believed to be her human past had an inkling. Helping the now sniffling girl up and cleaning her face, she ushered her towards the bathroom, promising that she'll get her some fresh clothes as she let the child go and close the door behind her. Maybe she'll take a quick detour and ask Carlisle. Father always knows what to do.

As Carlisle left his wife with their sons and daughter, he went upstairs, a gut feeling telling him that he was needed. His gut was very trustworthy as both of his other daughters appeared from their rooms and stood before him, speaking at the same time.  
"Father, I need to tell you something."  
"Daddy, I need to tell you something."  
They looked at each other, then at their father, waiting for him to decide who goes first.  
"It would appear that you both have something urgent to talk about, but may I also presume that it is about the same thing, most likely also having to do with our new "guests"?" he asked with a light smile.

They looked at each and realized they both wanted to ask the same thing, yet Carlisle was experienced in what they were wondering about and answered for them with a simple explanation of "Familial Bonds".

Both of his daughters froze, Alice with a tilted head much like a puppy, and Rose with a look of hope and fear, asking "Father...do you mean like you and Mother...with us?"

Alice suddenly stood stock still, having a vision that ended as sudden as it started, followed immediately after with hugging her big sister with a squee of glee, stating with a happy whisper to make sure not everyone in the house could hear "OH MY GOD! Rosie, we're gonna be mothers! "

Rosalie just stood there frozen, and with what little hope she believed she had left in her soul, she turned to her creator, her sire, and gave a look filled with that hope. He simply nodded, quickly explaining that individuals with the capacity for love and protection, bonds like mates exist in ways of familial, even parental connection, like as though you gave birth to or helped make the other person or persons themselves. Rosalie felt venom pool in her eyes, and unable to contain herself, picked up her shorter sister and twirled her around, laughing alongside her. They both then turned to their father, hugging him close, Alice under his shoulders and into his right side, and Rosalie above his shoulders, to his left. Suddenly, hearing a shuffle from behind them, they turned around to see what Carlisle simply looked up to witness, which were two multi-towel clad, and now clean, supernatural teenagers staring at them from half-opened doors.

"It would seem the cats out of the bag, my young friends." Carlisle said with both a chuckle and a sigh, knowing that he wanted to save this until after a while, once everyone had settled down. But it would seem that that is unavoidable now. He realized that the big discussion about their species would have to come after a quick rundown and explanation of what the two young ones just overheard.  
"Alice, Rosalie, I think it would be best if you each help finish up with your respective wards before coming down to have the family discussion." He started, before waling to the spot in between the two doors and looking both of his new house guests in the eye. "Everyone will be happy to know that you both will be joining us" He said with a playful smile before turning and walking away still smiling and walking downstairs to explain the extra time being taken to his wife and other children. The sisters then looked at each other, nodding before returning to the doorways with their "wards" and going back inside closing the doors for privacy.

With Rosalie, she turned to see the young girl now sitting on a stool in the bathroom, looking at herself in the mirror with tears streaming down her face with silence, and Rosalie didn't hesitate to rush in and wrap Bree in a hug. She soothed the girls wet and wild hair down and held her to her bosom, not caring about getting damp or wet. The girl muttered something near incomprehensible in her fit of tears, so Rosalie pushed away to kneel before the girl and ask her what she said.

"I s-said h-how could you w-w-want me? I'm b-b-broken." Bree said with a hiccup in her voice. Even though she didn't need to breathe, it sure made things easier and made her feel more human, or at least as much as she hoped she still was.

Rosalie merely brushed the girl's hair behind her ears and cupped her cheeks, leaning forward to look at the frightened girl face to face, "Because i know that fate has a plan, as silly as that sounds. But it found me my mate, who was my destined, and it now found me you." she said, before lightly kissing the child's forehead. 

Said child merely smiled a broken smile as her eyes watered again, although out of joy this time, as she leaned forward to place her head upon the woman's shoulder. Rosalie felt like a piece of herself was finally in place, the same way she felt when Emmett came into her life, as violent and bloody as their first meeting was. Holding the giant close as she ran to get him help from her father, she remembered every labored breathe, every hope and fear running through her head, until he had started to be turned and woke up to this new life, immediately knowing that they were meant for each other. And right now, she knew that this girl was meant for her. Rosalie would not push her though, but she would be there for her, whatever reasons that may be.  
"Bree, I know that this is rather sudden, the vampire and bond thing both, but no matter what, we will all be here for you and Jericho, and especially if that means shoulders to cry on." she stated as she pulled away to smile at the girl with nothing but love and warmth. Bree simply wiped her eyes and smiled, once again looking bashful and sheepish, playing with a wet strand of her hair.

Rosalie stood up and grabbed a hair brush, lightly gathering the girl's hair before smiling at her in the mirror. "Let's finish getting you cleaned up. You have to make a proper first impression, after all."

Alice and Jericho sat on the edge of Alice's bed, one in hopeful waiting, the other in shock, as he made evidently clear. "I knew next to nothing about what I was before being turned...then I was told next to nothing true once again...and now there's even more I haven't known. At least this time someone WANTS to tell me something, and it's the truth. Heh heh" He chuckled almost emptily. "That counts for something, I guess."

Wrapping her arm around his shoulder, and her hand on his other, she angled his to lay his head upon her shoulder, stating that "Daddy always knows best, if he has any knowledge of something asked of him, he gives it away freely, because he wants people to be knowledgeable about life and all it's little intricacies." She realizes that he was silently nodding along, but looking down at his knees as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

"Jericho, I know this is sudden and rather jarring, trust me, because when I came to from being turned all I remembered of my human life, was that I was in a nut ward. Not to mention that is was one from all the way back in the 1800's, and from what I've gathered I had visions even as a human, so I know that this is all unexpected and confusing, heck, even just plain weird." she said as she laid a kiss to his temple. The action causing him to stiffen, then suddenly relax. Too much, in fact, as he went completely limp in Alice's hold. He merely sighed, then nestled his head further into her chest, merely letting out a small almost-whimper of relaxation. Then his body let out a snapping, almost popping, sound.

His eyes immediately shooting open, Jericho merely turned his head upwards to look at Alice's face as he gasped lightly. She instantly froze up, looking at him in shock at the face he was making. Instead of pain, it looked like euphoric relief washing over his features. He stated as such, "I think that was the ribs finally healing. Took long enough, then again, I'm hungry and I haven't fought someone like that man before. Heh heh, guess I am tougher than i look." he finished with an air of pride, yet humbleness as well. Alice however was aghast at the fact that even as a supernatural creature, this boy didn't view pain as anything but a humorous inconvenience.

Alice intended to share her thoughts, and proceeded to do as much. "Being able to stand pain isn't always something learned sweetheart," he looked up at her face and tilted his head as she continued, "it's normally taught.' You don't seem like the masochistic type either."

He merely chuckled. "Did your super-sight tell you that?" He smiled cheekily.

"Nope, I'm just that good at reading people sport." She couldn't stop the gigantic grin from appearing across her face.

"'Sport' huh? Never been called that before. Or anything that wasn't also an insult, now that I think about it." He sat up and looked out the moving glass doors that made up part of the wall, staring absentmindedly at some random tree. "All i had were legends and folktales that were half complete to go on for a while, until...THIS...happened" He said, gesturing to the paleness of his skin, noting its vampiric iciness. "Then I was only even more confused. Though one thing was understood by me and my baby cuz alike, once again our creators wanted jack shit to do with us outside of using her and I." He dropped his arm back to his lap, his gaze now on the carpet, it's fluffy texture suddenly appealing. But Alice was having none of that, deciding then and there to take charge of caring for her..."charge". 

Quickly turning him to face her she looked him straight dead in the eyes, and told him something that he could not help but believe, "Jericho, you need to realize that I this family will not abandon you, Carlisle and Esme will not abandon you, and I MOST CERTAINLY will not abandon you. You are worth something, and that something is more than just insults and abuse. You're special, and you deserve the respect of any person with that kindness and drive within you. And i don't need visions to see THAT, little one." With that final statement, nickname included, Jericho flung himself to her chest as his eyes leaked and rained tears down his cheeks like silent waterfalls. 

Alice merely smiled a small soft and sad smile, cradling him in her arms as she rocked side-to-side. She was glad that even by vampire standards they soundproofed the rooms, as she started humming a light tune. In his breaking down, Jericho calmed himself enough to register those strange sounds, and even felt like he recognized it from somewhere, but he didn't care about that. All he cared about was that is was being done, and that it calmed him. He tried not to let his emotions control him, but he relished every chance he got to act natural, and let them out, to take control and make him act on truth and self-desire, rather than clarity and precision. Serenity, is what he felt now, and he would rather suffer a thousand deaths than ever feel that feeling slip away again, never again, not a third time. He was sure that he wouldn't survive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, it's gettin' goin'. might take a while might be next chapter before something important happens. You never know, and i'll never tell...ya know, u-until it gets posted...my jokes are terrible.


	5. Coddling and Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little domestic fluff to follow up a heavily injuring battle and some heartbreaking tears. Enjoy. btw, not filler.

Downstairs, filling up the kitchen and living room were the rest of the Cullen Clan. The matriarch herself thinking tirelessly, going on and on about the possibilities of what she could feed the young boy, realizing that he was more human than what she thought. Her beloved husband told her as such before going into the living room to join his sons and daughter-in-all-but-name. What even was two more family members to Esme anyway? She didn't care, for she had love to spare, and she knew it. Stopping for a moment, she let realization wash over her. What came to mind was the facts, and they stated that it would be even harder to do what they do normally now, as more people meant more paperwork. More paperwork meant more times Carlisle and Jasper have to meet their secret accountant and scare the poor gentleman.

But did that truly matter when one percent of something being harder is still such a miniscule amount added on? Nothing to her. Grandchildren or not, they were now her babies, Bree and Jericho, just as much as her children were. Hell, she felt that way already about a few of their wolf-shifter neighbors, given how a few had lost parents and authority figures, and some already had their shifter gene activated before they even learned how to drive. They have the whole family defending each other, but Esme will be the first and last thing anyone or anything has to go through to get to what's hers. That is, if she has anything to say about it. And since it's not likely that she's ever gonna back down from any form of threat that could harm her family or friends, then yeah, she'd have A LOT to say about it. She smiled to herself, remembering the very few times she had ever gotten violent, even less so being the one who became violent in a situation first. She always was in the right. She never wanted to be violent, because she abhorred meanness and meaningless destruction and death.

But that did not make her soft. Anyone who mistook her kindness for weakness paid for it, some with their dignity and pride, and others with their lives. But that's the way the world goes, and the way life works. Maybe it was the other way around, but she digressed, as it meant the same either way. She stopped going on mental tangents as she then walked into the living room to consult with her well acknowledged husband on possible eating habits of those with hybrid biology, when she noticed her sons reacting so differently from each other, and compared how they normally are, that she stopped dead in her tracks. Her husband on the other hand, was as cool as ever. 

Edward was honestly looking as though he either did not care, or simply did not matter to the subject, as he was simply shrugging in indifferent agreement at each statement Carlisle made with a slight smile while reading a book with Bella, who, for her part, looked pretty much the same. She was already soul mates with a vampire, and her childhood friend and brother-figure was a magically and supernaturally empowered and gifted shape-shifting warrior guardian of humanity and the supernatural world that just so happened to turn into a, and was part, horse-sized wolf. Not to mention that she pretty much pulled the "daddy's girl" card and begged Carlisle to tell her all he knew about other creatures including the lycans, so a hybrid was pretty mundane to her, all things considered. Jasper was all smiles, or rather, one smile. Half of it was an accepting smile of realization, and the other half was a smug knowing grin that his younger (yet very much bigger) brother would come to him at some point for help. Speaking of whom, Emmett had a smile that was barely there, as he was actually taking this stuff seriously. Shocking, they knew. 

Emmett wasn't the smartest person or human or vampire, and never was, never will be, and he knew it well. He may not even the best at reading a room, but a situation in general was something else entirely. Second only to Jasper (for obvious reasons) Emmett was the best at keeping the emotions of others in check. His own, not so much. Being a father was something he truly wanted to be, especially for his wife, but since they couldn't have kids due to their vampire biology, there was truly never a chance. But now, an opportunity was given to them, and he was trying so hard to think of ways to not screw up, before he would claim to have officially started.

Jasper could easily sense his brother's unease and sent a wave of calm and clarity his way, helping to ease his mind.

Emmett finally smiled like he usually did, happy and charming again. Giving that smile a glance towards Jasper, who smiled back. 

Once all 6 stopped conversing, they heard 4 pairs of feet walking upstairs and coming down to their floor. Carlisle and Esme listened more intently, hearing shushed whispers and a small pair of squeaks. Smiling, they realized that the children were still shy and withdrawn, but given that they were still walking, they were already making progress. When they turned to look at the base of the stairs, their eldest daughters moved out of the way with slight flourishes of their hands, showing off the children, now cleaned up and in new outfits. 

Jasper and Emmett lightly gasped at how youthful these kids in their late teens looked, almost like preteens if not for Jericho's height and the fullness of Bree's eyelashes. They both were dressed in loose fitting clothes, mixed with a slight style representing each. Bree was dressed in black leggings that appeared to cover the middle of the bottom of her feet light certain leotards or ballet clothing, a long opaque black and silver skirt, with a slit over her left leg, and a white tank top with a opened green button up with rolled up sleeves and thin black stitching swirling into cute designs of leaves and flowers. Jericho had a similar style but a different color scheme, black sweatpants, one rolled up red and black checkered button up tied around his waist as a half skirt, almost covering his right leg and all of the side of his left leg. He was wearing a dark grey tank top with a grey red and black checkered button up, two middle buttons buttoned, and the sleeves rolled up, but still covering his right elbow. His left elbow was uncovered, but bandages could be seen poking out. They both had their hair tied up in ponytails, revealing a few miniature braids in both of their hair, and the sides of Jericho's temples shaved into small curl-like waves and designs. A tiny braid behind his right ear dangled low and long enough to be 2 inches below his earlobe.

They both looked at anything that wasn't the other vampires, Bree with her hands clasped and even blushing, and Jericho with one hand holding his hip and the other scratching the back of his neck. All four of them walked down the last few steps, only for the boys to walk right up to their women, getting cheek kisses in return for their hugs. Turning to their new family members, Emmett wrapped the young girl in a soft but firm hold, encircling his arms around her like a protective shield, and she whimpered for a second before relaxing. Jasper stopped in front of the young man, who started muttering and stuttering, trying to bow and salute at the same time.

"Uh-um-uhm th-thank you for the help b-back there sir. I mean you're wel-welcome also. I MEAN, uh, not that you needed it I-I think-" Jericho started, only to be interrupted by jasper hugging him close, one arm over his shoulders and the other arm under. The boy stopped and relaxed, still shivering almost, but returned the hug as well, almost sighing at the comforting feeling. He still was not used to the touch of another male, especially an older one, that wasn't either painful or followed by pain. Still, he opened up to this man who first tried to manually behead him bare handedly when they first met, obviously the vampiric familial bond at work, as well as Jasper's now-fleeing guilt over his rushed thinking and almost-succeeded attack.

Letting them go, the boys simply looked at their young wards with smiles befitting and embodying them both; Emmett's showing all his teeth, and Jasper's only lifting one side of his lips. The children looked up to them with wavering smiles of their own, blushing and looking away, Bree trying to hide behind her hair; Jericho hiding behind a cough he put into the side of his fist. Bella happened to chuckle which made them look at her blushing, but she merely smiled and said, "Don't worry. Take it from Auntie Bella, they'll shower you with so much attention and love it'll become commonplace to you two."

Rosalie saw that Bree actually giggled and smile, nodding in thanks with cheeks almost pure pink and red from embarrassment, and couldn't help but turn to Bella and smile an honest and pure smile of sisterly love and true appreciation. She may not have been the worst to Bella, but she was definitely cold and borderline-indifferent to her, never treating her like a sister, and rarely like a friend. Usually, she merely treated her as a simple acquaintance and school peer, only really willing to start or answer into a conversation with her only if it was necessary. Bella merely winked back at her and went back to reading with Edward, letting Rose know in her own "Bella-y" way that she knew what Rose meant but couldn't (or wouldn't) say. Besides, the lovebirds were there in the room if needed, but not paying complete attention unless asked or wanted. They respected boundaries, for an inquisitive genius and a telepath who couldn't turn it off, that is. Rosalie hadn't NOT tried to be better, but she hadn't tried to make amends yet either. She resolved herself to try better. After all, when it came to little sisters, Alice was easier than you'd think to take care of or spoil or watch out for. Bella would be a breeze even compared to her.

Carlisle cleared his throat, signaling for everyone to take a seat, as he and Esme sat on their loveseat. Bree sat in the middle of the couch, with Rosalie on her right and Emmett on HER right. Alice too to sitting on Bree's left, with Jasper sitting on Alice's left, and Jericho sat on his rear on the floor between Alice's legs. They looked like a small family on their own, if not for Jericho's little jerkings of his head like a puppy dog trying to look at something above him, which he technically was...both. Carlisle decided to "get the show on the road," stating as such. "Now I know my daughters already told you about our ways of life, both as vampires and 'vegetarians', and we found out that you have never fed on human blood and have starved yourselves. However it seems that neither of you are extremely thirsty or even in pain. I take it that it's the hybrid genes?"

They both nodded, Jericho the sheepish one this time. Jericho stated to clear up the confusion, "Bree tried eating a piece of candy she got once, but couldn't digest it, so solids, she can't consume. But she did drink a bottle of tea. I on the other hand still have all of my internal organs, so as far as I know I can still eat. Speaking of tea, we could on get a few bottles worth, so we've been dehydrated as well as starved. Those two monsters who turned us wanted to make us their weapons, so they made us hide those other parts of ourselves." He shivered. "Apparently they didn't want their army tearing each other apart more than they already were." He had a half-closed and sad look to his eyes. "Savages."

Jasper reached his hand onto his...THE boy's shoulder, (he was still coming to terms with the whole "parent thing,) giving it a firm grip and light shake, and as Jericho turned to look up at him, they shared a smile. A smile that turned wavy as Alice decided to scratch Jericho's head and ears, causing him to also purr-growl. Bree couldn't help but giggle alongside Emmett as Rosalie shook her head smiling. She looked at Bella who smiled and shrugged as if saying "What're ya gonna do, eh?" Esme couldn't help but beam pure joy off of her face, feeling so amazing just by being in the same room as all of this kindness and love. 

"Oh you poor things, come with me into the kitchen. I'll whip you both up a few nice juicy bloody steaks to share." Esme said as she lightly pulled up the children who looked at her with wide doe eyes and salivating mouths, nodding slowly and robotically following her.

She pulled out a couple stools for them, even helping to pick up and scoot them back under the countertop of the island, much to their embaressment. She pulled out a drawer in the fridge, taking out a couple packs of steaks, to which the eyes of both of the children widened and turned from a reddish orange surrounding wide pupils, to two pairs of pinpoint slits composed of pure black, and surrounded by red and green. Esme chuckled softly and sadly asked, "You both got away for hours on end, but you never even fed from animals, did you?", to which they both shook their heads no. 

"We don't find that idea appealing, but the smell of their blood and flesh still seem appetizing. It's just that we can't bring ourselves to actually kill an animal. One time we caught a deer and tried but..." Jericho stated before Bree quietly finished for him with "But we let him go."

Emmett took this time to walk up behind them and ruffle Bree's hair as she froze like a bunny rabbit. "So we got ourselves a Disney princess here then, huh? Haha." he said with an airy feeling of humor. Bree squeaked lightly, yet smiled as well. Jericho stiffened for a moment, but relaxed as he saw who it was. He didn't exactly trust them all 100% in full, ut he couldn't help it, it was subconscious, like the fact that he even chuckled at the joke, being a decent one. He trusted the two leaders, and the women. the other men, not so much, or at least, not 100&...yet. But you can't blame him, he thought about himself. He has ample reason to not trust every male authority figure or "relative" he met or knew. 

Jasper looked at the boy from where he sat, sending waves of calmness and even affection. The boy turned and looked him in the eye, then proceeded to actually smile and nod in thanks, but not overenthusiastically.

Next thing they knew, Esme set the still uncooked steaks in front of Bree, and told her to dig in. "When you're done with the "juices" I'll fry them for a bit for Jericho here, okay pumpkins?" she asked, eliciting smiles from them both. 

Bree daintily grabbed one and bit into it lightly, but then her eyes widened and she chomped even harder and almost "slurped" up the bloody watery juices. She then dropped it before immediately snatching up the next and sucking the liquids from that one too before dropping it and exhaling for a solid 7 seconds. She then froze up and looked down, softly saying "Excuse me ma'am, I'm sorry." as her eyes returned to the coppery orange they were before.

Jericho couldn't help but scoot his seat closer and wrap an arm around her shoulder and nuzzle his forehead to her temple. Emmett and Rosalie both froze but relaxed just as instantaneously, knowing their "little girl" wasn't in danger. In fact, counting everyone excluding themselves, that boy was the only being alive of dead or undead on the planet they trusted the most with her safety. A dark beastial thought in both of their heads stated that "the others are good too, just not as much", with a hint of sarcasm and indifference. Did those voices use a hint of sarcasm? More like a slap-chop to the face full of it, actually. "It's alright, as far as our new lives go, that's the first time you've truly had a meal. I think Mrs. Esme here completely understands. Don't worry about it so much baby cuz." Jericho states, nuzzling her more as she nodded.

Esme chuckled as she had already started frying the steaks for the young man, and didn't hold back when, with a playful glare, she said "Now none of that 'Mrs. Esme' nonsense. It's either Ma'am or Esme with you two, or even Grandma if you want, but only if and/or when either of you are comfortable with it." After which, both of them had widened eyes and opened mouths, as if they could not believe what they had heard. It's not like they haven't noticed that the whole family was already accepting of them, nor had they missed the fact that Bella already took up, in her own words, the role of "aunt", or Esme with "grandmother", and they definitely didn't miss the fact that they now have new surrogate parents, but they were still shocked. As much as they wanted to believe they were grown, they were still teenagers, still children, and the family realized that they needed love, care, protection, and support. NOT an overbearing level of those things.

They both nodded and went back to nuzzling each other, almost purring at a near-unheard level, even to the Cullens. Esme set down the first steak, and Jericho could see that it was absolutely delectable. Before digging into it like a wild animal, he politely asked for silverware. Esme almost laughed at how polite the playful boy became, despite his ever increasing hunger. Bree however took this chance to get one up on her elder relative by elbowing him in the side, causing him to grunt in shock and surprise. "Make me look bad why don't ya." she grumbled aloud.

Jericho took it all in stride however, as he merely smiles and bumped his head against hers lightly, smiling the whole time. "Maybe I'm just not as hungry as you, and therefore, I have more control over my manners." he chided lightheartedly.

Both Bella and Jasper piped up from the living room with an airy and loud "NOT TRUE!"   
To which Jericho responded by asking, "I get sergeant empath over there, but how can YOU tell?" to Bella.  
She merely shrugged and lifted her book with one hand, and with the other hand gestured to her intellect by tapping the side of her head, all with a smug smile on her face.

"And Kit over here calls ME a showoff-ing know-it-all." Jericho retorted with a half-annoyed-half-childish grin, right before Bree elbows him yet again, this time a little harder than before. Still not hard enough to bruise, but still rough enough to be noticed. Case in point, Jericho noticed for sure, asking "What in any deity's name was that for Bree?!"

She merely blushes a bright red and glared at him as he started eating his steaks. "Because you know how I feel about that name in public Jericho!" she said, miffed enough to look like she'd commit murderous atrocities, yet still look adorable as well. He merely smirked at her and said "You are too shy in public, and I've tried to help. It's like you don't even TRIED to take my advice sometimes."

She merely raised an eyebrow and retorted with a spunkiness and openness unheard yet from her, saying "This coming from the guy who, when driven by music, theatrics, fashion, or a hero complex, has no shame in public?"

He stopped halfway between his fork piercing his food on its plate, and going into his mouth.   
"Name one time I've done crazy stuff in public?" he challenged.

She met said challenge.  
"You once somehow jacked a supped-up monster truck looking drag race car and attached speakers to the outside of the doors, span donuts in the school parking lots, blasting, and singing along to, Rob Zombie's Dragula once."

Everyone froze up at that, as well as Jericho. He merely said "Alright, a fair point." and finished his forkful.

Emmett, Bella, Alice, and even Jasper and Rosalie burst out laughing at that, all five of them being unable to hold in their uproarious cackles. Carlisle however was trying and failing to keep a straight face, until Jericho had to open his mouth again.

The boy merely smiled and said, "Well I am at least a "partially-dead" dog, who possibly can't die, so, yeah." Then even Carlisle couldn't help but laugh. Softly and controlled, however. He had his own personal image to uphold, after all.

Jericho responded to the laughter by crossing his arms and looking proud of himself. Bree responded by smacking him upside the backside of his head.

He merely gave her a half-frowned look before pulling her into a hug and laughing heartily. She feigned wanting to get out, but gave up on that and merely nestled into his chest. He placed his head upon hers, and exhaled softly, filled with happiness and contentment. He rarely felt safe, but he didn't care abut his own safety. Bree felt safe, but then again, no matter what, as long as Jericho was there for her, she felt at least a bit safe. He had, and would, always be there for her. He'd be with her too, and as such, she always felt safe, even when she didn't. It may not make the most sense, but it made some sense to them, and that is all that mattered.

Having finished their meal, and having just started dozing off, Esme picked up the dishes and sent a look to her eldest daughters, who walked over and started lightly shaking their shoulders. Bree had already started snoring lightly.

"Another non-vampire thing she can do." Rosalie said to Alice, who had started running her hands over Jericho's head and hair again. Alice, for her part, was paying attention and nodded because of it. 

Jericho, still half awake, mumbled that "that's about as human as she gets nowadays. Sleeping, drinking, blushing, and breathing if she wants to." At the end he started to taper off, getting drowsy himself, only jolting up and tightening his hold on her while subtly looking side to side, in a robotic fashion almost like a zombie. Rosalie put a hand alongside Alice's, softly rubbing his head like he was a small child, or even a pet. He softly exhaled, sounding far more tired than any young teenager had the right or need or necessity to be. He turned his head slightly and looked both women right in the eyes, and attempted to squint his eyes in a commanding and determined look, but looked more like a surly drunk than anything else. He then sighed in defeat and in his sleepy half-awake voice, told them the answer to what they were obviously thinking, telling them "We had to hide our ability to sleep to. We both dozed off at one point a couple days after turning. We were huddled behind covers hanging from pipes and rafters and car parts. Others were still breathing without realizing that they didn't need to anymore, so our soft breaths were hidden. It was one of the luckiest times in either of our lives. After a couple weeks, we started getting drowsy. Bree because she couldn't sleep at night, me because I was making sure she either didn't, or could sneak in an hour or two here and there. It was one of the hardest things I had to do, and not because I had to do it. No. It was hard because of what I would have had to do if we even got caught. There's always the chance I will not be powerful enough, tough enough, strong enough, or even brave enough to help her or save her. Hell, the worst part, is that today proved the worst version of that fear. The fear that I won't end up being the stronger being in a fight. One day, there's a possibility that I won't walk away from an altercation. A fight that will be my last. What I never could stop myself from doing will be the literal "death of me". She'll be safe, but alone. And therefore, she won't be safe."

He drowsily looked back to Bree's calm and peaceful face, unmarred by doubt and shyness, and even smiling softly. She was having a good dream. She hadn't had a good dream in years, if he recalled correctly, and he usually did. He decided to tell them the last bit of what's on his mind before sleep could overtake him as well. "I can't do that. Not to her."

Rosalie wanted nothing more than to simply hold these two teenagers like babies, with the smaller Alice in between them as she was already doing that. Jericho smiled and exhaled happily, with a hitch in his breath and his eyes watering. Rosalie couldn't help it, other family members watching be damned, and wrapped her arms around the three. Carlisle simply went back to talking to his sons, while Bella merely read her book and put in her own comedic two-cents whenever the opportunity to make fun of her love and two big brothers arose and revealed itself. Esme finished the dishes and went to join her husband, giving her eldest daughters and new grandchildren time to themselves, leveling a look to them and pointing her gaze to upstairs. Rosalie nodded and lightly elbowed Alice, who saw her Mother's gaze and nodded in acknowledgment as well. Esme smiled and went on her way to the living room.

Rosalie and Alice unwrapped their children from their arms, stopping for a moment to realize that that is what they called them in their thoughts, quickly reclaiming their calm, and jostling their shoulders. Bree's breathing did not change, and Jericho merely had his head roll to the side, his eyes half-lidded and him barely able to say a single word. The sisters shared a look that spoke an entire conversation. With just a snap of their fingers, both of their husbands immediately got up and went to stand beside them. Rose and her little pixie sister merely gave the hubbies looks, before moving to separate the two teenaged supernaturals. Rosalie hefted Bree up into the air in a bridal style carry, and Emmett helped Alice lift Jericho onto Jasper's back, who wrapped his arms underneath the boy's legs. As the four went to go up the stairs, Bella, without looking up from her book, gave a thumbs up and mouthed "nice forms" to them, causing a few chuckles. After going up the stairs, Alice goes ahead and opens a guest room door, realizing that the two will not stay asleep if separated. Emmett understood her look between the two perfectly, as he could spend days with out being near his beloved if necessary or even wanted, but when they first found each other and he was turned and they were mated, he couldn't NOT be in the same room as her, much less the same building.

The room was not really furnished, but there was still a mirror, a desk, a couple of chairs, a fully fitted king-sized bed, and two nightstands. Emmett pulled away the sheets on the bed, and then went to leave the room, stopping to lightly run his hand over Bree's head, then leaned down and gave a light kiss to her temple, then walked out with a smile to join the others downstairs. Jasper turned so Alice could help slide Jericho off of his back and lay him on the bed, to which he half sprawled, half curled up in on himself, already snoring lightly. Alice couldn't help but giggle lightly, likening the boy's visual image at the time like unto a pup, which, for all intents and purposes, he still was. Jasper looked to his wife and could not help but of do the same as her. Rosalie simply shook her head with a smile, and walking to the other side of the bed, set her little package down on the bed, to which said package immediately sought out the closest source of warmth while still asleep. That warmth just so happened to be Jericho, who once Bree set her head on his chest and snuggled deep into his side, wrapped his arm over her and turned slightly, as though ready to awaken and spring up to defend her.

Rosalie believed that her heart started again, if only to skip a beat and die all over again. She knew that if she wasn't so composed (or vampiric) that she would have watery eyes and a wide smile at how cute these two were. Screw destiny, bonds and supernatural ties, that girl and boy were her daughter and nephew now. Semantics be damned. Alice felt the same way about Jericho and Bree as her son and niece respectively, and Jasper as well. Rosalie and Jasper already knew that Emmett would call Bree his baby girl in an instant when the time comes, there was no doubt that at all. Even more so, these two already had the whole clan wrapped around their fingers, and they didn't even do a thing except meekly and respectfully accepted their help.

Pulling up the covers over both of the hybrids, Jasper lightly ruffled Jericho's hair with a smirk on his face, turned and laid a hand on his sister's shoulder with a firm shake, then kisses his wife's cheek before walking out of the room. Rose and Alice beamed at the kind of affection they usually expect and receive of the Major, then respectively peppered a kiss to the foreheads of their children. Both merely grumbled in an almost growl, yet smiled, and then curled up into each other further. Both vampires smiled and felt a warmth they haven't felt before fill their undead chests, and as they silently walked out of the room, they turned to give one last look towards their new charges, and softly closed the door.

Turning to her big sister, Alice wrapped her arms around her stomach, and Rosalie did the same to the younger's shoulders. Alice then looked up to Rose and gave her peck on the cheek, telling her "Don't worry sis. We'll be amazing parents. You especially."

Rosalie merely butted her forehead against Alice's, asking with a coy smile, "What, does you sight tell you that?"

Alice let go to start skipping down the hall towards the stairs, replying with a look over her shoulder, "Nope, I've just got a feeling."

Rosalie simply shook her head, smiling. Following her sister, she went to go join her alongside the rest of their brood.

**Author's Note:**

> This was fun, please leave feedback that is honest, so "constructive criticism", to be frank, if it's not too much trouble.


End file.
